


Keep Reading

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Steve catches you reading smutty Witcher fanfic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Keep Reading

“What are you reading?” Steve’s voice made you break your conversation.

“A book.” You didn’t look up from the page.   
“Funny.” Steve sat down on the bed and flicked your kindle. “That’s the problem with these e-readers. Can’t see the title.” 

“Ugh.” You sighed and sat up on the bed. “Look I am kinda into this. Any chance you can find some other way to entertain yourself?” 

“I can take a hint Doll.” Steve stood up from the bed. “I’ll let you be.”

“Thanks.” You went back to the page, eager to dive into the words again. 

“But first.” The kindle was yanked from your hands and you shot up.

“Hey! Give me that back!” You clawed over Steve’s shoulder as his eyes scanned the page. 

“Holy shit! This is porn!” Steve’s pawed you away like you were nothing. “Geralt’s huge fingers teased her folds, the pad of his thumb grazed her clit?” 

You were going to die. You stopped struggling as the embarrassment set in, warming your cheeks. 

“Geralt? Like The Witcher? Are you reading Witcher porn?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“It’s erotica. Now give me my tablet back.” You sat on your haunches and folded your arms. 

“I want to read some more.” Steve looked back to the screen. “She tried to flex up into his touch, but he moved away with a grunt denying her what she needed…..holy shit this is spicy.”

“You know what, whatever.” You stood up from the bed. “How dare I try and find a moment to escape into fantasyland?”

“Woah Doll.” Steve grabbed your arm. “I was only teasing. Here.”

He handed you the tablet back. 

“Keep reading.” He held his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry.” 

As much as you wanted to yell at him you were much more interested in finishing the fanfiction. It was getting to the good part. 

“I’ll find you later, okay?” You laid back down and held the kindle in front of your face, hoping he would see himself out. 

When the bed dipped again you looked over the tablet, Steve’s eyes running down your body. 

“Keep reading.” His hand touched your knee. “I insist.” 

“What are you doing?” You moved back, but he gripped your leg. 

“I guess I can’t trust you to keep reading in that pretty head of yours, so use that mouth.” Steve’s hands grabbed the top of your pants. “Read out loud.”

“Steve.” You dropped the tablet as he tugged them down with ease. “Hey!”

You tried to keep them up, unsure what got into him. 

“Knock it off!” You swatted at him as he positioned himself between your legs. 

“Come on Doll.” He cupped your panties. “You’re so wet I could smell you from the other room.” 

Shock came over your face and he rubbed your cunt, your juices too evident to hide. 

“Now keep reading.” He handed you the tablet. “Outloud please.” 

This was weird, but he wasn’t wrong. This stupid story had made you so horny. So you lifted the kindle and started. 

“‘Stay still.’ Geralt’s lips touched her cheek, his tongue licking down to her neck. ‘Good girl.’” 

Steve’s lips found your thigh and he kissed down while he continued to press his palm into your pussy. You found yourself eager for him, rocking against him. 

“I’ll stop if you stop reading.” Steve’s hand left your body and you bit back the moan, but his fingers tugged at your panties. You lifted your bottom as he removed the garment. 

“Fuck.” He was right. You were so turned on there was no denying the scent of sex in the air. 

“Read.” Steve’s hands wrapped around your thighs. “Now Y/N.” 

“‘Please.’ She turned into a withering mess underneath him, hot and sticky with need. ‘I will do whatever you want.’”

“Ahhh!” You arched your back as his tongue ran up your slit, his lips sucking your clit into his mouth. “That feels good.”

“READ.” The vibration of Steve’s voice against your body made you jerk underneath him, but you didn’t like the threat of him stopping. 

“‘You’re already doing what I want.’ Geralt bit at her skin. ‘You need to learn some control.’”

Steve started to flicker his tongue against your tender bud, alternating between sucking. Your body tightened underneath him, the sensation traveling all the way to your chest as you moaned. 

Then he brought a finger up and teased your entrance. You wanted him inside of you, so you did what he wanted. 

“‘You control me. You control all of me.’ She panted as his fingers continued to tease her, denying her the release she craved. ‘I am yours to control. I want you to control me.’” 

“FUCK.” You fell back, struggling to hold the e-reader over your face as his finger worked inside of you. His mouth was doing wonders to you, but now that you were filled you were starting to come undone, the damn story already getting you so ready for him. 

Steve let out a muffled noise and you tried to relax and read as you bit back a moan to read the next line. 

“‘Geralt gave a grunt of approval and moved between her legs. He pressed the head of his shaft to her opening and slid inside with ease, igniting her core more than she ever thought possible.”

“STEVE!” You brought one hand between your legs are ran your fingers through his hair. “This feels so good. So good.” 

You were getting tighter and tighter, hotter and hotter as he quickened his pace, your body coming alive from his mouth. 

“His thrusts were hard and deep, slower than she wanted but the exact speed she needed. Geralt’s lips found hers and her pants turned into whimpers as he began to kiss her, the coil in her core about to burst over.” 

“I can’t.” You dropped the e-reader. “I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum!” 

You were a panting mess, the orgasm verging on ripping forward. Steve dug his nails into you thigh and shook your leg with a warning. You picked up the reader with a tremble and went back to the story. 

“Please. Please.” 

“FUCK!” Your body began to explode. 

Steve circled his finger and swirled his tongue. Your ecstasy hit and you saw stars as he ate you through your release. The pleasure felt exquisit and you whimpered when he lifted his head, your slickness all over his face. 

“How much longer is your story.” Steve swung your leg, turning you onto your stomach. 

“It’s almost done.” You were so plyable from the orgasm, you let him guide you to your knees. 

“Well you better find another then.” His cock traced your pussy. “You’re going to keep reading all night.”


End file.
